


Sk8er Boi

by doremifasorashige



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doremifasorashige/pseuds/doremifasorashige
Summary: All it takes is one glance at smooth skin and an innocent face for Chanyeol to be swept away so hard that he’s walking into benches.





	Sk8er Boi

**Author's Note:**

> So [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/99d5224a55f8440b30c7f88ec17541c1/tumblr_mr2n9cMXg71rxv75ko1_500.png) is the root of all evil. It's totally the cause of everything, but it’s my own fault for saying “skater yeol and his music major boyfriend kyungsoo”. I kind of hate myself. Or I would if it was like 5+k.

It starts with a bench that Chanyeol nearly walks into, bruising his shin when he comes out of class mid afternoon. His eyes are perfectly trained on the boy who walked right past him into the same building, bag over his shoulder and thumb moving over the screen of his phone. Chanyeol has never seen anyone as beautiful as this boy, who he soon learns is Do Kyungsoo. 

Over the course of the next few days, weeks, Chanyeol sees him repeatedly without even trying, and he tries his best to get his attention, but it never works. Kyungsoo is always looking down at something in his hands when they pass, completely absorbed in whatever it is he is looking at. He’s always got this overflowing amount of books that Chanyeol suspects he may have taken too many classes at once. A few times when Kyungsoo walks by him without even a look Chanyeol notices the dark bags under his eyes from what he would assume to be sleepless nights. He finds it impossibly endearing.

It happens with his skateboard. Chanyeol being so focused on a trick he’s trying to do that he doesn’t even notice Kyungsoo for once, looking down at the pavement and at his board. He’s been waiting for Sehun for a good half hour now, but still hasn’t perfected this trick. His legs are getting tired from trying consistently in a short time span that it’s not really a surprised when he messes up and falls particularly hard, banging up his knee in one of the worst ways possible. 

It’s early fall and while the pavement under him is cold, Chanyeol is grateful that’s all it is. He lets out a groan, rolling onto his back, the movement sends a pain throughout his entire leg. His knee is throbbing and it hurts so much that he thinks he’s not going to live through it. 

“Stop being a baby,” a voice says from somewhere next to him. There’s a warm hand placed on his leg to keep him from moving it. “We need to get you to the clinic.” There’s a soft shuffle of things that makes Chanyeol open his eyes. Next to him Kyungsoo kneels on the ground, placing a various number of things in his bag before bringing the strap over his head. 

Getting Chanyeol to the clinic is a project in itself with Kyungsoo being at least ten centimeters shorter than him but they manage. 

In the clinic Chanyeol sighs once he’s resting on the bed. Kyungsoo sits with him a bit, typing out something on his phone before he gives his undivided attention. There’s a bandage wrapped around his knee, and while it’s been advised that Chanyeol goes to see his normal doctor, they assured him this would be good for the moment. “How’s your knee,” Kyungsoo asks probably for the sake of asking.

He stares at his own leg contemplatively before he gives a small grin. “Maybe if you kiss it I’ll feel better.”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a moment, eyes wide and he looks like the most innocent thing Chanyeol has ever seen. The look is gone quickly though and Kyungsoo laughs and just pats him on the leg, a good distance from his knee. “Ask me after the first date,” he says.

For the next few days that’s all Chanyeol can think about in between the random shoots of pain throughout his leg and when he takes his painkillers. He tries to think of ways to ask Kyungsoo out on an actual date when he realizes he doesn’t even have his number or know where to look for him outside of when they pass each other. He starts loitering around after that, when his knee doesn’t hurt, and Sehun and Jongin call him a freak. 

“Be more of a stalker, Chanyeol,” Jongin says and Sehun nearly trips over his own skateboard while laughing.

Chanyeol glares at the two of them, wondering what it is is did to deserve such shit friends. “I’ll trip you on the pike if you don’t stop,” he threatens, but the two of them don’t even seem to hear. 

“Should you even be on the pike?” Kyungsoo asks, materializing out of thin air it seems. 

Chanyeol starts, tripping over his own feet as he tries to leave his friends and make his way to Kyungsoo. 

The smaller boy just looks at him as he does so, face blank and it makes Chanyeol trip even more. Between his knee and Kyungsoo’s gaze he finds it nearly impossible to make his legs work properly, afraid they’re going to give out on him at any moment. 

“You walk like a new born giraffe,” Kyungsoo says once Chanyeol is in front of him. “I’m not sure if I should be more worried about your health or my own.”

He chuckles and rubs a hand on the back of his neck. “I usually only cause harm to myself, so you don’t need to worry.” Chanyeol thinks it’s a witty joke but as soon as he says it he regrets it when he’s met with Kyungsoo’s impassive expression. Clearing his throat, Chanyeol looks down at the ground between them, scuffing his shoe against the pavement. “So, um, would you, you know...” He trails off and risks a glance up at Kyungsoo whose face is still blank, eyes wide and almost innocent as he stares at Chanyeol. “Want to maybe go on a date?” He speeds through the rest of his sentence, having it come out as a mumble.

The expression on Kyungsoo’s face changes slowly and Chanyeol can’t help but notice how he smirks slightly before he smiles. “Took you long enough,” he says shuffling the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “What if I said I already lost interest?” His smile turns back into a smirk and while Chanyeol knows he’s only teasing, he can’t ignore the way his heart beats a little faster.

Biting his lip, Chanyeol tries hard to not look away from Kyungsoo. “Then I guess I’ll have to ask again another day, won’t I?”

“Maybe. Catch me on the right day and maybe I’ll say yes.” He’s already walking past Chanyeol when he says it, not bothering to look back once.

It starts with Chanyeol asking Kyungsoo out once every week, getting no’s everytime he does so. Each time there’s a small smirk on Kyungsoo’s face so Chanyeol isn’t discouraged no matter how much Jongin and Sehun make fun of him. He tries again and again, keeping his requests light-hearted and even trying to engage Kyungsoo in conversation a few times afterwards as they end up walking together for a bit. He knows none of this is helping his knee to get better, but he can’t seem to care right now, enjoying whatever this is. 

One day Kyungsoo surprises him when Chanyeol wasn’t even paying attention. He honestly wasn’t planning on asking that day when they saw each other, the words “Do you want to go on a date?” just spilling from his mouth before he realizes it.

Kyungsoo shrugs with one shoulder as he writes something in his notebook for his music composition class. “Sure.”

Chanyeol does a double take. “I--you--what?” He asks, not being able to form complete sentences as he stares at Kyungsoo like he’s grown another head.

Not bothering to look up Kyungsoo smirks. “I said sure, Chanyeol. Or do you want me to take it back?”

If he could, he’d jump to his feet in his haste to say no, instead he flails a little, nearly knocking things over at the table they’re sharing in the small diner they’re at. A large grin takes over his face. He’s just so happy that he doesn’t even know what to do.

Kyungsoo, having looked up from his notebook at some point just rolls his eyes before looking back down. “If you’re going to make that face maybe I will take it back. It’s creepy, Chanyeol.” There’s a teasing lit to his voice that makes his grin falter for a bit. But he notices it’s one that almost is always there, and he thinks that maybe Kyungsoo was just saying no until now to get Chanyeol more relaxed about it.

His grin grows even wider. “I know you don’t really think that,” he says, and while his voice is full of confidence, Chanyeol he’s his hunch is correct.

Letting out a small knowing hum, Kyungsoo doesn’t comment and Chanyeol knows that he’s right. The butterflies in his stomach flutter around for a whole other reason.

“Great,” he says, clearing his throat. He stands from the table. “I’ll pick you up at eight then.” He goes to leave, feeling oddly proud of himself when Kyungsoo pipes up from behind him.

“I hope you have a vehicle other than your skateboard. I don’t see this lasting long if you don’t.”

Chanyeol turns and when he sees the barely repressed smile on Kyungsoo’s face he bursts into his own laughter. He shrugs once it subsides, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Figured you wouldn't trust me with anything else, I thought it would be best if we walked.”

Kyungsoo considers this, tilting his head in thought. “How insightful of you,” he says finally in a sarcastic tone.” Though I doubt you’ll get very far on that leg yet.” He points the end of his pen at Chanyeol’s knee specifically. 

Chanyeol shifts his weight a bit, testing out the strength in his knee. “I guess if I fall, you’ll just have to carry me again.”

“ _Park Chanyeol_ ,” he says in warning, but there’s an amused smile on his face so Chanyeol takes pity on him and walks back over to the table. 

“Relax,” he says easily. “I’ll borrow my sister’s car.” 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo already looks like he can’t really say no to Chanyeol, easily pulled in by his silly antics and Chanyeol finds his heart swelling at the idea of Kyungsoo so effected by him. “I’m regretting this already.” Chanyeol knows he’s only tease by the way it’s nearly impossible for Kyungsoo to hide the smirk on his face.


End file.
